Get Up On This
by BlaineyDevon
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get caught making out all over Dalton. It gets so bad that it's time for a little parent teacher conference. One shot


I don't own Klaine.

A/N: So I just found this in my Klaine fanfic folder on my computer. I wrote it quite a long time ago as a fill for an old post on the Glee Kink Meme. It's basically just Kurt and Blaine getting caught making out all over the place. Enjoy and excuse any typos. It's old and I don't feel like editing it.

* * *

><p><em>For the following prompt on the Glee Kink Meme<em>

_Kurt and Blaine keep getting caught making out various spots at Dalton- the practice room, the hallway, the kitchen, an empty classroom, a janitor's closet, the locker room, etc. It gets to the point where Kurt and Blaine's parents get called in for a parent-teacher conference. __Blaine's father doesn't bother to come and his mother is abroad, but Kurt's parents show up and boy is it awkward as Carole and Burt have to listen to all of the details. Especially since Kurt failed to mention that he and Blaine were dating now. Suddenly all those times Kurt's door was closed seem so much more suspicious..._

* * *

><p>They weren't the first couple in Dalton to get caught. But they were probably the first couple in Dalton to get caught <em>everywhere<em>. They were cursed from the beginning. Really, they were. It started with the first kiss. That very, very first kiss that was so incredibly perfect that it completely erased any memories of awkward kisses with girls and stolen first kisses from bullies.

"_You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you_."

Kurt's heart fluttered uncontrollably as Blaine kissed him. He couldn't figure out if this was real or not but when Blaine's soft hand touched his face, it brought him down to reality and Blaine was kissing him.

"_We should practice."_

"_I thought we were."_

Blaine leaned back down for another kiss and Kurt met him there halfway, their lips smashing against each other and their tongues dueling in a frenzy of pent up feelings and frustrations and pure love between them. Kurt leaned forward, pushed Blaine back into his chair. One of Kurt's hands fisted in Blaine's blazer, holding on as he tried to straddle Blaine's lap. Their faces were pressed together so tightly that Kurt's nose was crushed by Blaine's cheek, breathing in only the sweet scent of Blaine.

Kurt felt a strong hand curl around his hip pulling him down. Their chests were pressed against each other hard and soon neither boy could breathe any longer, Kurt pulled back and they panted heavily, resting their foreheads together. Blaine kept his hand cupping Kurt's cheek, and he was just about to go for more when a throat cleared behind them, sending Kurt flying off Blaine's lap.

"M-Mr. Cooper," Kurt stuttered, smoothing his blazer and staring at their English teacher with eyes as wide as saucers. Blaine stared up at Kurt, not wanting to turn around and face the elder man.

"Just a warning this time, boys. But you know the rules," Mr. Cooper warned. Kurt nodded stiffly as his eyes darted between the teacher and Blaine. Blaine stood awkwardly and finally turned around.

"I'll…uh…just be going. Got a test to study for anyway. I'll catch you later, Kurt," Blaine said. He winked at Kurt before leaving, walking past Mr. Cooper on his way out. The teacher eyed Kurt for a moment longer, then left as well.

As they left, Kurt couldn't help but grin and let out the exclamation of, "Hell fucking yes!"

The next time they got caught, they were back at Dalton from regionals. Kurt was disappointed to say the least, but he had Blaine and Blaine's lips attached to his were making it significantly easier to deal with. They were in the back of Kurt's Navigator, in the parking lot at Dalton. Blaine's hand had managed to undo three buttons of Kurt's shirt and slip inside, resting his hand on the smooth, soft, warm skin over Kurt's heard.

Kurt's hand had loosened some of Blaine's curls from their helmet of hair gel, twining slim fingers into his hair, holding Blaine close so he could never pull away. Blaine's other hand wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him so he was laying half on top of him. Kurt groaned when Blaine's hand slid down over butt, squeezing as he pushed their hips together.

"_Blaine_…" Kurt whimpered. Kurt pressed his lips back to Blaine's right as a loud knock on the car window startled them both. A flashlight shined in and the two boys flew apart, buttoning the few buttons that had been undone. Kurt bravely opened the car door and stepped out, followed by Blaine.

"I was wondering why Mr. Hummel's car was still in the parking lot." The annoyingly high pitched voice of Kurt's pre-calculus teacher made them both cringe. "Seeing as I know he doesn't stay here and the Warblers arrived an hour ago."

"Sorry Ms. Perry," Kurt grumbled. She looked disapprovingly at the two of them, then gave them the same warning they'd received from Mr. Cooper.

The third time it happened, Blaine was hungry for a snack after Warbler practice, and he knew how to get into the kitchen. Kurt went with him because…well…why wouldn't he want to go with Blaine wherever he went? They walked down the hallway, clutching each other's hands as Blaine led them to the kitchen.

Inside, Blaine rummaged around until he found a jar of peanut butter. Kurt perched himself up on the counter, and Blaine came over with a spoon and the peanut butter. He nudged open Kurt's legs and stepped between them, the action met with a slight blush from Kurt. Blaine smiled and set the spoon beside Kurt and stuck his finger inside, gathering a glob of peanut butter. He held out his finger for Kurt, who leaned forward and wrapped those perfect pink lips around it.

Blaine's eyes flickered closed as Kurt licked and sucked on his finger, his mind thinking of other places Kurt could lick and suck like that. When the wet heat of Kurt's mouth disappeared from Blaine's finger, Blaine couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing Kurt, tasting the peanut butter on Kurt's tongue.

They didn't get very far before the cook interrupted them with a shrill shriek. It left them fumbling as they tried to run out of the kitchen without making too much of a racket.

The fourth time they got caught, it was pretty hard not to get caught. Blaine got the sudden urge to push Kurt right up against the wall and smash their lips together. He held Kurt's hips in a tight grip and pulled them close, grinding their hips together with no concept of who might be watching. And people were watching.

That is until yet _another_ teacher spotted them. Mr. Hanna latched his hands onto Blaine's shoulders and pulled him off Kurt. Both boys were bright pink and thankful the teacher hadn't waited another minute, because then they would've been embarrassed.

The fifth time, they were supposed to be serving detention for the fourth time. Four boys had needed therapy after seeing Kurt and Blaine's…enthusiasm. Mr. Olsen, who ran detention after school, had left the room to answer a phone call from his wife. It was common knowledge around Dalton that Mr. Olsen's marriage was failing, and thus was his attention to discipline.

As soon as he was gone, Kurt was on the desk with his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist as Blaine tried his very best to tangle their tongues to the point where they could never separate. They got pretty far by the time they got caught. When Mr. Olsen came back in, he found Kurt with his shirt unbuttoned and Blaine thrusting his hips wildly against Kurt's.

A very frustrated Blaine was forced to sit on one side of the room with an equally frustrated Kurt on the other. All they could do was stare at each other for the rest of the time.

The sixth time, it was after Warblers practice and that sofa had looked so damn comfortable that Kurt couldn't resist pushing Blaine down and climbing on top of him in a frenzy of tangled limbs and thrusting hips. Kurt could convince when he was alone that he wasn't ready for any sort of intimate touching, but with Blaine, all he wanted to do was satisfy these teenage hormones. The noises they were making were so loud they didn't even hear four terrified Warblers come back into the practice room to see why Kurt and Blaine hadn't left.

They'd never wonder that again.

P.E. had never been Kurt's favorite class, but having it with Blaine and showering with Blaine totally made it worth it. The seventh time someone saw them, it was Kurt who had Blaine against the wall, their chests pressed together tightly, the only clothing between them being the towels around their waists. The shrill scream of their terrified classmate made them stop, but Kurt was sick of getting cockblocked by these interruptions, so he invited Blaine back to his house.

Blaine came over a lot. Emphasis on _a lot_. And every time he came over, they went right up to his room and closed the door. Now they didn't always make out up there, sometimes they did homework or watched videos on Kurt's laptop or Kurt would show Blaine the magic of his moisturizing routine. But Kurt started inviting Blaine over a lot more, and this may have been the reason for the month-long gap between the seventh and eighth time they got caught.

They were in the closet the eight time, Kurt with his hand down Blaine's pants as Blaine panted and whimpered and moaned. The janitor barged in and when he saw them, his heart stopped for a minute and sent a jolt of shock through his body and as far as Kurt and Blaine were told, they didn't know if he would ever get out of the hospital.

That eighth time had resulted in the calling of parents. Blaine's mother was in Italy, visiting distant relatives. Blaine tried to distract Kurt by telling him he was related to the Godfather. Kurt didn't believe him.

Blaine's mother had always been more concerned with discipline than his father had, so his father didn't bother to show up. Kurt couldn't have been that lucky because here he sat beside Blaine, trying to avoid the concerned gazes of Burt and Carole.

"Your son has been making a mockery of this school!" The principal, Mrs. Snyder announced. Burt looked at his usually well-behaved son in disbelief.

"Now come on. There has to be a mistake. Kurt's a good kid," Burt said.

"Incident number one: Kurt Hummel was found straddling Blaine Anderson, kissing him rather passionately in a blatant violation of school rules," Mrs. Snyder read off a piece of paper.

Kurt's face turned bright red as he looked at his feet. He could feel Burt's wide eyes trained on him.

"Incident number two: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were found 'making out' in the back seat of Mr. Hummel's Lincoln Navigator in the Dalton Academy parking lot."

Kurt wanted to die of humiliation, and Mrs. Snyder only continued.

"Incident number three: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson snuck into the kitchen and were seen licking peanut butter off of each other's fingers and kissing while Mr. Hummel sat on the counters where the cooks prepare our students' meals with Mr. Anderson standing between his legs."

It was Blaine's turn to groan in embarrassment.

"Incident number four…"

"Is this really necessary?" Burt snapped. "I get it. My kid messed up."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel sir, but it's standard procedure to let the parents know of _all_ their children's misdeeds," Mrs. Snyder said.

"How many are there?" Carole asked, clutching her husband's hand and not taking her eyes off her step-son.

"There are eight complaints in total."

"Oh geez," Burt grumbled, slouching in his chair. "I didn't even know you two were dating. When did this start? Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?"

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt mumbled.

"Incident number four: Kissing and extremely inappropriate grinding of the lower bodies _in the hallway_. Four children were forced to go to therapy."

"Incident number five: Kissing, nudity, inappropriate touching, and more extremely inappropriate grinding of the lower body all while serving detention for the last time they were caught."

Burt muttered something that sounded like, "Jesus my kid is nuts."

"Incident number six: grossly inappropriate touching, kissing, and vulgar noises in the Warblers' practice room."

"Incident number seven: kissing and touching in the showers of the locker room."

"And finally, incident number eight: kissing and masturbation in the janitor's closet, resulting in a heart attack from said janitor, which is why you are here today. It pains me to have to do this to two of our best students, but you're both suspended for two weeks."

The silence that followed was horrifying. Kurt waited for his dad to blow up at him. He waited for Carole to say something. He waited for Blaine to squeeze his hand or something. Nothing happened, and he finally looked up to see Burt staring at him.

"So you two…you're…uh…pretty persistent," Burt stated.

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So…all those times we let you go upstairs to your room with him. Were you…ya know…?" Burt waved his hands about, trying to get his message across.

"No!" Kurt squeaked, now trying to hide his face in his hands.

Burt nodded, but he didn't quite believe him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


End file.
